Inacceptable
by Kawaii Plushie Fetish
Summary: (mintXkishuu) Takes place before the Aliens leave...So, yeah...Mint likes Kishuu, who likes Ichigo, and Rettasu likes Ryou, who also likes Ichigo. Mwahahahaha...R
1. Default Chapter

o.O Okies, this is going to be the worst fic ever. KishuuXMint, RettasuXRyou. So the second one isn't weird, but Mint and Kishuu could be cute together. Nevermind that, this AU.

Chapter One: The Plan.

"Why does Ichigo get everyone!" Mint shouted as she furiously threw pillows at her wall. Rettasu ducked out of the way, and one hit where her head previously was. "Oh, gomen Nasai."

"No problem." Rettasu replied. "Just, calm down, ok?"

"How can I calm down? How can you even be calm?" Mint demanded.

"I just am." Rettasu replied.

"Pudding and Zakuro are lucky. They both got guys that would never be interested in Ichigo. " Mint sighed as she sat on the edge of her bed. "But noooooooo, we have to fall for the guys that are the heads of the 'We Love Ichigo' fanclub." Rettasu giggled at Mint's joke. "But seriously. We need to find a way to make Kishuu and Ryou notice us!" (A/N gasp)

"Ummmm...ow?" Rettasu asked meekly. Mint smirked, and picked up the phone, dialing Zakuro's number.

"Zakuro-sama? It's Mint-chan. I've got a question." Mint told her. "Uh huh. Uh huh. Thanks!" Mint hung up the phone, and turned to Rettasu. "Zakuro says we should...be ourselves!" She doubled over laughing.

"How is that funny?" Rettasu asked confusedly.

"Be-caaaaaaause...that's what everyone says!" Mint explained. "We need to do something...flashy." Mint pondered for a moment, then whispered something in Rettasu's ear.

THE NEXT DAY

"Aaaaaaaaaah!" cam Ichigo's daily scream.

"Kishuu is here." Zakuro said blandly. "Mew Mew Zakuro Metamorphosis!"

"Mint Metamorphosis!"

"Purin Metamorphosis!"

"Rettasu Metamorphosis!" The other four Mew Mews dashed outside, just as Kishuu was about to fly away with an unconscious Ichigo. Mint looked to Rettasu and winked. "Put Ichigo down, Kishuu!" Rettasu demanded.

"How about...no?" Kishuu retorted, signaling to Pai and Taruto.

"Ribbon Zakuro's Pure!" Zakuro lashed her whip around Kishuu, forcing him to drop Ichigo. Suddenly, the Blue Knight appeared, and caught her.

"Purin Ring Inferno!" Purin threw her rings at Pai, who easily dodged them. They circled around, and caught Mint instead.

"Ack!" Mint screamed in feigned pain. The inferno wasn't really hurting her, she just pretended it did. (A/N But you already knew that...Didn't you? ) Her hair fell from the twin buns, and ended at her shoulders. (A/N She really is prettier with her hair down...) She closed her eyes and let herself fall. Suddenly,she was enclosed in a clear bubble, 50 feet in the air.

"Thanks a lot, Mew Purin!" Kishuu commented. Pai nodded, and Taruto smiled. Kishuu busted out of the hold Zakuro's whip held on him. Pai flung his dagger at Rettasu, who tried to move out of the way, but it grazed her left arm. She grabbed it, feeling the warm sticky blood through her fingers.

"Rettasu!" Zakuro yelled. "Are you alright?" She asked concernedly.

"Yes." Rettasu gasped, wincing in pain. "I'll be fine. Worry about Mint-chan."

"No. Don't worry about her. She'll be fine with us." Kishuu sneered as the bubble dissipated. Pai caught Mint in his arms, (A/N Wrong alien...On purpose.) and the three aliens disappeared.

Mint opened her eys and grinned. Her arms and legs were tied up, but she didn't worry about that too much. She moved her shoulders up and down, trying to wriggle her wings free. Suddenly, someone grabbed a chunk of the rope, lifting her up from behind. In one quick slice, the rope fell away, and Mint was pulled against the mysterious person. A small gasp escaped her throat. She landed on her feet, and soon, those ropes, too, were gone.

A light flashed on, and Mint's eyes shut. She slowly re-opened them, readjusting to the light gradually. "Hello Kishuu."

"Hello Mint." He replied coldly. "What do you want?" Kishuu asked.

"Me?" Mint echoed. "I could quite easily ask the same of you."

"Oh, come off of it." Kishuu spat. "You were practically begging to be kidnapped. Your acting certainly isn't up to par. Now, what do you want?" He asked again.

"You." Mint replied in a low drawl. (A/N RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPE! J/k.) She tackled Kishuu, landing on top. (A/N Okies, maybe I wasn't joking...)

"What?" Kishuu exclaimed.

"Well, you said it was obvious..."

"Should I leave you two be?" Pai asked rhetorically from the door way. Kishuu shook his head, and sat up, pushing Mint off.

"No. Help." Kishuu ran from the room, screaming obscenities like a sailor. (A/N XD)

"What the hell is your problem?" Pai inquired impolitely.

"Everything." Mint replied simply.

"What is your problem with Kishuu?" He clarified.

"Ichigo." Mint refused to speak an actually sentence to him.

"Do you know how to speak English correctly?" Pai said, mocking her.

"Yeeeees."

"So do so, then."

"Why?" Mint was starting to have fun with this.

"I'll ask you again. What is your problem with Kishuu?" Pai repeated impatiently.

"He likes Ichigo." 'You got three words! Happy now!'

"Ah."

'Who doesn't speak proper English now?' Mint thought agitatedly.

"So, that's it? You love Kishuu, but he loves Ichigo?" Pai calculated.

"Yes." Mint gave him a one-word answer, just to see what would happen.

"You humans and your emotions are interesting..."

"Ha. Like you would know what emotions are." Mint spat at him.

"I wouldn't. Love looks stupid." Pai replied thoughtfully.

"Some people say love is a wasted emotion." Mint explained. 'Is he for real?'

"Really now?"

"Yes."

'How many times will she say that word?' (Pai...)

"What about Taruto and Purin? Is that wasted?" Mint asked softly.

"Maybe." Pai didn't want to insult his younger comrade.

"What about Kishuu and Ichigo?"

"Yes." Pai usurped her word. "Ichigo will never love him back."

"Yeah." Mint changed her word. "I don't think she'll ever leave Masaya." Mint smiled a bit. "Ever. They'll get married, and have kids, and then get old."

"Is that the purpose of love?" Pai inquired. "To marry, and reproduce? And then, nothing...?"

Mint gulped a bit. "Uhh...yeah. I think so..." 'How am I suppsed to know! I'm 12! And, I've never fallen in love!'

"What a waste..." Pai turned to leave.

"Wait up!" Mint got up and dashed after him.

A/N Okies. chappy one of the weirdest fic ever got...less? weird toward the end? Did it? What's gonna happen next...I haven't decided yet, I just make it up as I go along. The idea for this formed when I was mad at my Kishuu-loving friend. So, I retaliated with this. Do you know, someone people actually think of RyouXZakuro as an acceptable pairing? Uh, seriously. RyouXKeiichiro, or RyouXRettasu. This was the only other person I could think of to go with Mint besides Pai...Kishuu. KishuuXPai fics are ok.


	2. Two Roomies and only one bed

A/N Okies, this is chapter Two of the weirdest fic ever. Maybe, not so weird. Still not owning, so you still shouldn't be suing. Poor Pai, not knowing how to love. V.V That makes me sad.

Chapter Two- Roomies and only one bed.

"What a waste..." Pai turned to leave.

"Wait up!" Mint got up and dashed after him.

"Why? Go bug Kishuu." Pai snapped, walking briskly down the hall. Mint sped up, trying to match his pace.

"Why, when I can bug you?" Mint mocked. 'This could be fun...'

"Why would you bug me?"

"I don't know." She answered honestly.

"Then stop."

"So I am bothering you..." Mint said mischeivously.

"Yes." Pai gritted his teeth, and turned to face her.

"What?" She asked, smiling with false innocence.

"Shut. Up." He demanded slowly. Mint frowned.

"Uh, no." She replied. Pai continued walking, and she continued following, as they turned an adjacent corner.

'Just stop it...' Pai thought aggravatedly. 'Why is she following me around if she likes Kishuu?' he wondered.

"So..." Mint cleared her throat and began. "Where's my room?" Pai almost smacked himself. Or, he wanted to smack Kishuu.

'Where is she going to sleep?' He shook his head. "Ask Kishuu."

"Where is..." Mint didn't finish, because Kishuu, as if on cue, turned the corner. He sighed, and turned back around. Mint ran over to him, leaving Pai alone.

"Kishuu! Kishuu-kun! Wait up!" She called to him. Kishuu stopped, and tapped his foot. Mint stopped beside him.

"What in produce's name do you want?" He asked, annoyed.

"Where am I going to sleep?"

'Ack! Where is she going to sleep! I didn't think that far ahead!' Kishuu thought anxiously. "Uh..." He began, thinking fast. 'Ok, she isn't sleeping in my room, who knows what she'll do to me in my sleep...' Of course, he ruled himself out first, but for good reason. 'She can't sleep in Taruto's room, it'll get destroyed. They'll blow a hole in the ship. That leaves Pai...' Kishuu decided. "In Pai's room." He finally answered, then entered his own room, leaving her behind in the hall to fume about it.

"WHAT!" She screeched. Pai, hearing this, went over to check what was the matter with her. "He says I have to sleep in your room!" She explained, dejectedly. Pai's mouth dropped open.

"Kishuu! Kishuu, she is not staying in my room!" Pai shouted desperately, banging his fists on the door. "She isn't staying in my room!" Kishuu ignored it, and turned on his stereo.

"Well, looks like were roomies." Mint said sarcastically, after a few moments of awaiting Kishuu's nonexistent response.

"Yeah. Roommates." He agreed, not at all pleased with it.

"This is your room?" Mint asked, shocked. There was a coffee table, a bed, a stereo, a tv and DVD player, and a mini fridge. "You don't even have a PS2." She complained. 'Looks like I'm going to have to bug you until the MewMews get here.'

"Uh, yeah." Pai answered, seeing the shocked look on her face. "I don't play video games." he explained.

"You...you don't play video games!"

"No. I think Taruto does..." He trailed off. 'So go sleep in his room!'

"Hm...Oh well." She flopped down on his bed, and fluffed a pillow.

"Get off my bed. You're sleeping on the floor." Pai pointed to the floor, and went to the closet to fetch a mat and blankets. She shook her head at him.

"No. You sleep on the floor." Mint responded.

"Why is that?" Pai asked, his curiousity piqued.

"Because I'm a guest." Mint pulled one of the blankets over her head as she snuggled down into the bed, so she wouldn't hear anything else he said.

"No, you're not!" Pai corrected. "You are a prisoner!" He dropped the blankets in a heap on the floor, and moved over to his bed to try and reclaim it. Mint turned over onto her back and glared at him. "That's not intimidating. At all." He commented, picking her, and the blanket she was under, up off the bed. She meeped, trying to get back down, but failing, being tangled in a grey comforter.

"You...you jerk!" She insulted, as he deposited her on the floor gently. She rapidly untangled her self, and made a motion to get back in the bed. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"You're pretty fast." He noted.

"I do ballet." She replied, trying to free her arm. He grabbed the other one as well. Now, all she could do was face the bed, while she stood behind her. She smirked, and sunk down, flipping him over her head. He landed on his back, and looked up at her as she stood. She stuck her tongue out at him, and stepped over, climbing back into bed. He sighed. She won this battle, but would she win the war?

A/N Pai and Mint sharing a room...Oh, joy, this will be fun to write. Maybe next chapter they'll fight over something really stupid...Like Mint's afternoon tea. That would be interesting. So, what'd you think? Yeah, she'll bug Kishuu some in the next chapter. Try to impress him, make him food, show off...Will it work? Post if you want the next chapter, 'What won't I do for you?'.


	3. The War

A/N Chapter Three- The War. Still not owning. I wish I did...Then they wouldn't have stupid names in the anime...Which is on this saturday, and my friends are going to tape it until we can get the undubbed goodness. Oh -sighs- when will we ever get to see TMM undubbed?

Chapter Three- The War

She stuck her tongue out at him, and stepped over, climbing back into bed. He sighed. She won this battle, but would she win the war?

"Ballet, huh? Another stupid human past time, I suppose?" Pai guessed. Mint glared at him.

"Stupid? Stupid! You've never even seen a ballet!" She exploded. Pai smirked. He had finally hit a nerve.

"How's it feel to be annoyed?"

"I hate you!" She pulled a pillow out from behind her head, and chucked it at him. He caught it, and placed it under his own head. It smelled faintly of spearmint, from being under Mint's head. It smelled even more faintly of green tea.

"You're hair smells nice." He commented, after a few moments of silence. Mint blinked, and shot up.

"What did you say?"

"Your hair smells nice." Pai repeated simply, then rolled over on his mat.

Mint smiled, not completely displeased with the compliment, although she would rather have heard it from Kishuu. "Just go to sleep." She muttered, clicking off the lamp on the bedside. The room went dark, but not before Pai got a glimpse of Mint's slightly reddened cheeks, and smiled. He settled down on his mat, and covered himself up in the blanket.

The Next Morning

"I'm changing, so get out, and don't peek, you pervert!" Mint instructed, shoving him out of his own room.

"Wait, what are you changing into!" He demanded, knowing she had brought nothing with her when she was kidnapped.

"Uh, you'll see." She replied, locking the door. 'Why didn't the pervert thing bug him?' She wondered, as she dug a vest and a pair of baggy black pants out of the dresser. The vest had silver trim, and was black like the pants. She slipped out of her clothing, and into the clothes. The vest was kind of snug, because it was Pai's and he had no chest at all, being a guy. The pants were overly baggy though, for the same reason. She shoved her boots back on, and emerged, smiling.

"Why are you wearing my clothing!" Pai yelled at her. Mint stuck her tongue out at him, as she did the previous night. "Stop that."

"Uh, no." She replied, beginning to walk down the hall to find Kishuu.

"Hey, Pai, is that Mint?" Kishuu asked, poking his comrade in the back. Pai jumped, and turned around.

"Kishuu, what was that for?"

"I don't know. But, that was Mint, right?" Kishuu repeated, awaiting Pai's answer.

"Yes. Do we have any other girls onboard?" Pai questioned sarcastically.

"No. I guess not." Kishuu sighed, rubbing the back if his head, feeling sligtly stupid. "Is she in your clothing?" He continued, in disbelief.

"Unfortunately." Pai responded. Kishuu stared at him.

"What do you mean? I would love to have a pretty girl wear my clothing!" Kishuu exclaimed.

"Well, if you think she's so pretty, then you take her!" Pai growled angrily, stepping back into his room.

"Pai, I meant Ichigo! I meant I would love it if Ichigo wore ny clothes!" Kishuu tried to explain.

"I don't care, Kishuu. She likes you, so I don't know why I have to put up with her." Pai grumbled, flopping down on his neatly made bed, Mint's fault of course, and picking up a thick novel.

"Because. I don't like her." Kishuu answered, leaving.

"Hey Kishuu." Mint said, hopping up behind him. Kishuu jumped, and yelled an obscenity.

"Mint!"

"Yeah?" She asked, stepping closer to him.

"Back off." He said firmly, flinging out his arm to stop her.

"Why? How can you like Ichigo so much?"

"I just do."

"It's not fair!" Mint screamed, clinging to Kishuu's chest. He pushed her off, hard, just as Pai exited his room.

"I heard you arguing again..." Pai started, then flew back into his room as Mint knocked into him. They landed on the floor, Mint crumpled down on Pai, and Pai flat on his back. The door slammed shut, and something clicked. Pai frowned. The door was now locked from the outside. "Mint. what did you do this time?" Pai accused, sitting up. Mint leaned against him, crying.

"I didn't do anything." She sobbed.

"Like you didn't get kidnapped on purpose." Pai snarled scathingly.

"You don't even know why I did that! You unfeeling jerk!" Mitn snapped, still crying. Her tears landed on his vest.

"Unfeeling? Is this unfeeling?" He asked, angered, as he wrapped his arms around Mint. She sobbed harder.

"Yes. Because you don't like me!" She cried, her sky blue eyes squeezed shut tightly. She shook her head desperately in his embrace. They were two teenagers trying to prove different points.

"Kishuu doesn't."

"I don't know why. Ichigo will never love him. I love him now." Mint agreed depressedly.

"You guys are in the same position. I think you should give him up." Pai suggested, as she stopped shaking her head.

"Why?" She wondered, as if she needed a reason to do so.

"I just told you."

"That's not a reason." Mint argued, looking up at him. He grabbed her shoulders, and shook hard.

"Does nothing get through that thick skull of yours!" She blinked at him. "You just don't get it! He doesn't like you! He won't ever like you!" Mint pulled away from him, as much as she could, for sitting in his lap on the floor.

"I don't care! I'll keep trying!" She protested, pushing a strand of her dark blue hair out of her eyes defiantly.

"What will happen next time, Mint? What if I'm not there to break your fall? What if he kills you?" Pai demanded, his cold dark gaze locking with her sad and scared light one.

"Why do you care? You hate me! All you think is that I'm annoying, and that watching me trip over myself for Kishuu is pathetic! You don't know anything about human girls!" Mint screamed at him.

'On the contrary. You're not pathetic at all, Mint. And I don't hate you. And, I have no clue why I care. Maybe someday, you'll get a clue about Kishuu, and I'll learn about human females.' Pai thought. "I'm taking you back to Earth. Now." He decided.

"You can't stand me that much, huh?"

"Whatever you think, Mint." He phazed out, still holding her, so she fazed out as well. The came back in a deserted area of the park.

"I guess you can't stand me." She concluded. She stepped back away from him, and looked at the ground. "Tell Kishuu...That he's a jerk, and I could do better." She said softly. Pai nodded, and began to levitate.

"Like who?" He asked.

"Like you care." She spat.

"Fine, Mint." He snapped, and disappeared. Mint sunk down onto her knees in the green grass, and began to cry again.

"I hate you Pai!" She shouted as he fazed out. "I hate you, you stupid jerk...You stupid oblivious unfeeling jerk!" She continued, distressed, until Ichigo and Lettuce, hearing her calls, finally found her, and called Ryou to come and pick her up.

A/N That's the end. No one gets anyone. Until the sequel, of course, when everyone's true feelings come out! Look for it! 'Why the food names?'


End file.
